The present invention relates generally to optical lens edging machines and deals more specifically with a method and associated computer controlled, patternless edging machine for optical lenses of the type used in spectacles.
Edging machines are generally well known in the art and generally utilize a lens pattern in conjunction with a cutter and a follower mechanism to edge the optical lens blank to the shape and size of the pattern. Often, several cutting and grinding cycles are necessary to produce an accurately sized and shaped optical lens. In addition, bevel placement requires considerable operator intervention to locate the lens edge and the bevel cutter to obtain proper bevel positioning.
It is desirable therefore to provide a lens edging machine that accurately positions the lens edge in the bevel cutter without operator intervention. It is further desirable to provide a dry edge grinding machine that operates without patterns or mechanical followers and that is relatively easy to use thereby providing a high throughput. It is also desirable that all cutting and edging features be provided from a multi-insert cutter for accomplishing roughing, bevel, hide-a-bevel, rimless and pin bevel cutting and grinding operations while providing a very smooth and excellent surface finish.
It is an object therefore of the present invention to provide a lens edging machine that generally overcomes the problems and limitations associated with prior edgers by including a multi-insert cutter, patternless operation, automatic bevel placement and automatic size control for edging lens for spectacles.